Hero's Light (Will be Rewritten)
by Son-nylon112
Summary: A whole year has spaced since the World of Light, and the Smashers have gone to train harder than ever, especially Lucas. However, the time of peace has ended with a new threat appears and his name is...Lucas! Will the Smashers be able to defeat the clone and his army? And is Lucas the true enemy or is there another threat hidden in the shadows?
1. Trailer

**(Play LifeLight from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_

Lucas is sitting at the alter of a temple

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

Red and his pokemon lays down on a field of grass

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

Zelda looks up at the night with her hands folded

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_

All of the Smashers are standing at a cliffside staring at the sunset with Lucas in front

 _On that day, when the sky_ fell away

The sky turns dark red and the sun turns black

 _Our world came to an end_

Dark purple smoke consumes the whole world

 _In our eyes did a fading sun rise_

A dark figure looking like Lucas appears from the smoke

 _In the dark, glimmering shadows_

An army of dark figures appear from the smoke

 _Silence grows, in the spaces between_

A dark dragon with glowing red eyes appears from the smoke

 _Stretching out beyond time_

The Smashers appear on a cliffside ready to fight the new threat

 _Rising up, as a chorus of souls finds a voice_

The Smashers jump down from the cliffside and charge at the army

 _Flickering through the void_

The Smashers and the army charge at each other

 _These little sparks cling on to life_

Pichu and Pikachu attack some of the figures with electric attacks

 _Everyone caught in the struggle_

Palutena uses light attacks, Ganondorf transforms into Ganon, and Bayonetta uses her bullet arts

 _And then the storms of change, they fan the flames_

Charizard, Mario, Ken, and Incineroar use their fire attacks

 _Scattering ashes to the wind_

Ness, Toon Link, Popo, and Villager attack the figures together

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light_

Sonic, Red, Pit, and Zelda attack the figures together

 _Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight_

Nana attacks some figures with her hammer and then looks up at the sky to see Lucas fighting his clone

 _No escape, no greater fate to be made_

Lucas starts to transform

 _Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!_

Lucas charges at his clone in his new form

 **Coming Soon...**

 **"The Light will become the Darkness"**


	2. Darkness Arrives

**Hey, guys! Here is the first episode/chapter of Hero's Light.**

 **A/N: Along with Piranha Plant and Joker, who have been confirmed for Smash, I have added 4 new characters for the story. Please note that these 4 characters have not been confirmed at all for the game.**

 **Here is the list of the 4 characters:**

1\. Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo series)

2\. Erdrick (Dragon Quest)

3\. Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

4\. Adeliene and Ribbon (Kirby series)

 **Here is a list of assist trophies become part of the smashers**

1\. Ashley (Wario Ware)

2\. Isaac (Golden Sun)

3\. Shadow the Hedgehog

4\. Shovel Knight

5\. Bomberman

6\. Lyn (Fire Emblem)

7\. Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western)

8\. Zero (Megaman series)

9\. Knuckles the Echidna

10\. Spring Man (ARMS)

11\. Takamaru

12\. Midna (Legend of Zelda)

 **Here is a list of characters I'm putting into the story:**

1\. Rex and Pyra/Mythra

2\. Ninten (Earthbound/Mother)

3\. Claus (Earthbound/Mother)

4\. Geno

5\. Dixie Kong

6\. Banjo Kazooie

7\. Tetra (Legend of Zelda)

8\. Captain Toad and Toadette

9\. Shantae

 **Alright, now lets begin the story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N: Inkling Girl will be known as Orange and Inkling Boy will be known as Blue.**

*

The World of Light. A world ruled by Galeem. A world corrupted by Dharkon. This world was created to take the lives of many. Force them to work for them against their will. The Smashers, the heroes of the Ultimate World, were captured by Galeem and Dharkon. The world seemed to have lost hope. But... There was a light of hope for the world. The last surviving Smashers, Kirby, Orange, Rosalina, and Lucas fought together to free all of the Smashers and set all the spirits free, where they can rest in peace.

*

1 year later...

*

The Smash Mansion

*

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Toon Link was sent flying by a powerful attack, depleting the rest of his stamina.

 **Toon Link VS. Lucas**

 **Toon Link: 0 stamina**

 **Lucas: 864 stamina**

 **Winner: Lucas**

Ow. jeez, Lucas. You really have been training hard." said Toon Link.

Lucas was panting hard, blood coming down from his forehead, bleeding cuts on his arms, left leg, and face. Lucas has been if a rough training match with Toon Link.

"Thanks. Y-You've gotten pretty strong too." said Lucas.

"Alright, you too, take a break." said Zelda, "you two need to rest."

"Got it."

As Lucas walked out of the training room, Nana come up to him and hugged tightly, causing Lucas to be in pain.

"Ooowww!!! Nana, that hurts!!!" yelled Lucas.

"S-Sorry. I just wanted to take a walk with you." said Nana blushing.

"Oh. S-Sure, lets go." said Lucas blushing.

Lucas proceeded to treat his wounds, and he and Nana went off for their walk, but not before Ness, Toon Link, Villager, and Blue, teasing them.

"Have fun, you two!" said Blue.

"Take care of your girlfriend, Lucas." said Toon Link causing Lucas to blush.

"Have fun with your boyfriend, Nana." said Villager causing Nana to blush.

"Couples need their alone time, huh?" said Ness.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Nana and Lucas blushing furiously as they went out the door.

Lucas and Nana went off for their walk. However, neither of them even know how to discuss about the kiss...

*

In Space above the Ultimate World

*

"My lord, we have arrived." said a mysterious figure.

A boy who has pitch black hair and red eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with red stripes, black shorts, white socks and black and red sneakers came up to the figure.

"So, we have finally arrived." said the boy, "My brother is living down there, living among all those weaklings."

"My lord, shall I ready the team?" asked the figure.

"Yes, tell them that...the Dark Smash Bros. are ready for destruction." said the boy.

"As you wish, my lord." said the figure.

"Oh and Shadow Mewtwo, stop calling me lord. Just call me..." the boy turns around with menacing red eyes.

"Lucas."

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Hero's Light Cancelled!

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated this story and I have a reason. First off, this story is cancelled. I am deeply sorry. I try to think of ideas for this story, but I just kept thinking of a new story that I wanted to do. So Hero's Light is cancelled. I am deeply sorry. But, I have a new story coming up. I don't have a title for it, but as of now I'm gonna call the PROJECT: LUCAS. Sorry for Hero's Light getting cancelled. But I will still keep it on my profile, only with labeled cancelled. That's all I have to say so see you guys** **later.**


End file.
